The Humble Queen
by awkwardpotatowholikesnarnia
Summary: As the months went past, the war grew more and more dangerous. This was where I met the Pevensies. They were sent from their home in London to live with Grandfather and me. They were great company, I'd never had friends before I met them. Then, one day, during the summer, Edmund accidentally smashed a window. Fearful, we ran from Mrs. MaCready. This is when we discovered Narnia.


p style="box-shadow: none; color: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; max-width: 100%; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-shadow: none; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; border-color: #dddddd;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"strongThe Arrival of the Pevensies/strong/span/p  
p style="box-shadow: none; color: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; max-width: 100%; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-shadow: none; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; border-color: #dddddd;""Up!" Mrs. MaCready cried as she ripped open the curtains. Her bony hands moved sharply as she stalked over to my bed and pulled the covers off my small body. I groaned in response. I shivered style="box-shadow: none; color: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; max-width: 100%; text-shadow: none; border-color: #dddddd;" /"Please may I have another five minutes?" I asked as I covered my head with a pillow. She grabbed the pillow and threw it to the style="box-shadow: none; color: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; max-width: 100%; text-shadow: none; border-color: #dddddd;" /"Heaven's no!" she snapped, "We have visitors arriving today and you em style="box-shadow: none; color: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; max-width: 100%; text-shadow: none; border-color: #dddddd;"will/em be dressed!" I sighed as I sprawled my body out like a starfish./p  
p style="box-shadow: none; color: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; max-width: 100%; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-shadow: none; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; border-color: #dddddd;"Mrs. MaCready began rushing to my wardrobe. She flung the old, wooden doors open and rummaged through it. She was searching for an 'appropriate' dress - that's what she called them anyway. Sitting up, my blue eyes squinted as I stared through the window. There was a bird resting in her nest, she was snuggled up to her eggs lovingly. A warm smile stretched across my cheeks./p  
p style="box-shadow: none; color: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; max-width: 100%; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-shadow: none; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; border-color: #dddddd;""Stop daydreaming!" Mrs. MaCready snapped as she rushed over, her heels clacking against the wooden surface. In her hand was a beautiful grey-blue dress. The sleeves were short and reached my elbows and the skirts were long and reached my ankles. Wrapped around the waist was a brown, plaited belt and the neckline was curved which showed my collar bones./p  
p style="box-shadow: none; color: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; max-width: 100%; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-shadow: none; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; border-color: #dddddd;""Stop staring and get dressed!" Mrs. MaCready snapped as she grasped my wrist and pushed my behind the dressing screen. Huffing in annoyance, I removed my nightgown and pulled the day dress over my head. Mrs. MaCready began to tap her foot impatiently, the sound was growing style="box-shadow: none; color: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; max-width: 100%; text-shadow: none; border-color: #dddddd;" /"Mrs. MaCready?" I asked as I walked out from behind the screen. She gripped my shoulders and pushed me down into the chair that stood before the vanity style="box-shadow: none; color: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; max-width: 100%; text-shadow: none; border-color: #dddddd;" /"What?" she asked as she began to brush through my head of tangled curls. It was painful to say the style="box-shadow: none; color: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; max-width: 100%; text-shadow: none; border-color: #dddddd;" /"Do you think that they'll be nice?" I asked, my legs swung back and forth as my hands gripped the edge of the seat. The brush ripped through a huge tangle making me style="box-shadow: none; color: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; max-width: 100%; text-shadow: none; border-color: #dddddd;" /"All children are an annoyance," she huffed, she locked eyes with me through the mirror, "but I expect that they'll be not too much of a hassle."/p  
p style="box-shadow: none; color: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; max-width: 100%; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-shadow: none; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; border-color: #dddddd;"The brush rammed through my tangles again and I winced. Mrs. MaCready took no notice as she pulled half of my curls into a neat bun. She left the other half of my hair to cascade down my back. Sighing, she clipped a beautiful clip into the bun. It had been Grandmother's./p  
p style="box-shadow: none; color: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; max-width: 100%; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-shadow: none; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; border-color: #dddddd;"The clip, itself, was gold. On it, was a beautiful pink butterfly. It had gold specks dotted into the wings, making it shine under the light. After brushing the half of my hair that was down, Mrs. MaCready placed her cold hands on my shoulders and glared at me through her spectacles as I slipped my blue ballet shoes style="box-shadow: none; color: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; max-width: 100%; text-shadow: none; border-color: #dddddd;" /"Listen closely," she said, "you will be polite and you will be kind. Do you understand?"br style="box-shadow: none; color: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; max-width: 100%; text-shadow: none; border-color: #dddddd;" /"Yes Mrs. MaCready," I style="box-shadow: none; color: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; max-width: 100%; text-shadow: none; border-color: #dddddd;" /"Don't you dare embarrass your Grandfather or I."/p  
p style="box-shadow: none; color: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; max-width: 100%; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-shadow: none; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; border-color: #dddddd;"With that, she hurried me out of my bedroom and down the stairs. She began to style="box-shadow: none; color: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; max-width: 100%; text-shadow: none; border-color: #dddddd;" /"Your breakfast is in the dining hall," she stated, "I have to leave to collect our... guests." I nodded my head as she grasped her hat and placed it upon her style="box-shadow: none; color: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; max-width: 100%; text-shadow: none; border-color: #dddddd;" /"Please be safe Mrs. MaCready," I smiled as the door slammed shut./p  
p style="box-shadow: none; color: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; max-width: 100%; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-shadow: none; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; border-color: #dddddd;"My body relaxed as she left. Oh, she was such an annoyance at times! I heard heavy footsteps crash against the wooden floorboards. I span to face Grandfather. A broad smile showed on my face as I hugged him tightly. He chuckled as he hugged me style="box-shadow: none; color: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; max-width: 100%; text-shadow: none; border-color: #dddddd;" /"Did you sleep well, Little One?" he asked softly. I giggled as I nodded and held his style="box-shadow: none; color: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; max-width: 100%; text-shadow: none; border-color: #dddddd;" /"Indeed I did Grandfather, did you?"br style="box-shadow: none; color: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; max-width: 100%; text-shadow: none; border-color: #dddddd;" /"Why yes, I believe that I did!" he chuckled, "Let us go and eat breakfast. If we don't, Mrs. MaCready might have our heads!" Grandfather and I walked through to the dining hall chuckling./p  
p style="box-shadow: none; color: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; max-width: 100%; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-shadow: none; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; border-color: #dddddd;"🐵🐵🐵/p  
p style="box-shadow: none; color: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; max-width: 100%; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-shadow: none; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; border-color: #dddddd;""The professor is unaccustomed to having more than one child in his house, and as such, there are a few rules we need to follow!" I heard Mrs. MaCready nagging as I walked through to the main entrance. She was standing at the top of the stairs, there were four children standing before her./p  
p style="box-shadow: none; color: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; max-width: 100%; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-shadow: none; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; border-color: #dddddd;"There were two boys. One was tall and handsome, he had pretty blue eyes and luscious gold locks. The other boy, was smaller, he had black hair and brown eyes. With them, were two girls, the taller girl had brown hair and blue eyes and the small girl had brown hair with blue eyes too. Their cheeks were rosy and dotted with freckles./p  
p style="box-shadow: none; color: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; max-width: 100%; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-shadow: none; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; border-color: #dddddd;""There will be no shouting or running, and no improper use of the dumbwaiter," Mrs. MaCready's voice interrupted my train of thought. The tall girl reached out to touch one of the statues and my eyes widened as Mrs. MaCready roared, "NO touching of the historical artifacts!" The girl jumped as she retreated her hand, her siblings stared at her. "And above all," Mrs. MaCready said, "there will be no disturbing of of he professor."/p  
p style="box-shadow: none; color: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; max-width: 100%; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-shadow: none; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; border-color: #dddddd;"They were all silent, Mrs. MaCready menacingly glared down at them before her eyes shifted towards me. She sighed as she stepped down the stairs and walked beside style="box-shadow: none; color: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; max-width: 100%; text-shadow: none; border-color: #dddddd;" /"This is the professor's granddaughter," she stated, "I'm sure that she'd be delighted to show you around." Her eyes stared into style="box-shadow: none; color: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; max-width: 100%; text-shadow: none; border-color: #dddddd;" /"Of course Mrs. MaCready!" I smiled as she stalked off./p  
p style="box-shadow: none; color: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; max-width: 100%; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-shadow: none; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; border-color: #dddddd;"The four siblings looked at me, I began to feel nervous. Shakily, I played with my fingers as I stared at my feet. Why was I feeling so anxious?br style="box-shadow: none; color: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; max-width: 100%; text-shadow: none; border-color: #dddddd;" /"Hello there!" the small girl said and my eyes widened as I looked at her, "My name is Lucy, it's a pleasure to meet you!" She smiled brightly as she held her hand out. I returned her warm gesture as I shook her style="box-shadow: none; color: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; max-width: 100%; text-shadow: none; border-color: #dddddd;" /"Hello Lucy, my name is Arabella," I style="box-shadow: none; color: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; max-width: 100%; text-shadow: none; border-color: #dddddd;" /"These are my siblings," Lucy said as she pointed at them one by one, "this is Edmund, he's a little shy though, so he won't talk much." The black haired boy scoffed at his sister's style="box-shadow: none; color: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; max-width: 100%; text-shadow: none; border-color: #dddddd;" /"I'm Susan," the tall girl smiled as she shook my hand, "it's nice to meet you."br style="box-shadow: none; color: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; max-width: 100%; text-shadow: none; border-color: #dddddd;" /"Oh, I'm Peter," the blonde boy said as he shook my hand, "it is a pleasure to meet you Miss."/p  
p style="box-shadow: none; color: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; max-width: 100%; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-shadow: none; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; border-color: #dddddd;""It's very nice to meet you all!" I smiled, "I've never met any other children before, I'm looking forward to becoming your friend. Also, please address me as Arabella."br style="box-shadow: none; color: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; max-width: 100%; text-shadow: none; border-color: #dddddd;" /"Oh, yes of course," Peter's cheeks grew pink and Susan shared a knowing smile with style="box-shadow: none; color: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; max-width: 100%; text-shadow: none; border-color: #dddddd;" /"Your dress is very pretty," Lucy suddenly said. My cheeks heated as I thanked style="box-shadow: none; color: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; max-width: 100%; text-shadow: none; border-color: #dddddd;" /"Shall we go to the playroom?" I asked with a style="box-shadow: none; color: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; max-width: 100%; text-shadow: none; border-color: #dddddd;" /"You have a playroom?" Lucy style="box-shadow: none; color: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; max-width: 100%; text-shadow: none; border-color: #dddddd;" /"Why of course!" I cried, "Grandfather built it for my Father when he was younger."br style="box-shadow: none; color: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; max-width: 100%; text-shadow: none; border-color: #dddddd;" /"That's splendid!" Lucy exclaimed excitedly. I giggled as I began my way up the style="box-shadow: none; color: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; max-width: 100%; text-shadow: none; border-color: #dddddd;" /"Indeed it is," I agreed.u/uspan style="text-decoration: line-through;"/span/p 


End file.
